


Обломки

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Малдер лунатик, Крайчек предчувствует пиздец, Скалли устала, Скиннер как всегда.<br/>Нет тут никакого сюжета.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Короче, я просто продолжаю раскопки и нахожу всякие старые, как борода Моисея, фички, которые писала, когда была юна и полна огня.   
> Ну, пусть лежит тут, чо уж.   
> 2007, кажись, год. С ума сойти, так-то давно дело было-то, если подумать.

Ночью Малдер снова проснулся на заднем сиденье древнего красного "камаро", укрытый кожаной курткой Крайчека.  
Он сел и потянулся, зевнул, потёр затёкшую шею. Сонно поморгал, глядя сидящему на водительском месте Крайчеку в затылок.  
\- Пусти меня, - попросил Крайчек, не оборачиваясь. – Ты же выспался? У меня спина болит, вообще не могу больше сидя спать.  
Малдер выбрался из машины, стал рядом, засунув руки в карманы и наблюдая, как Крайчек перелезает через спинку переднего сиденья назад, как расстёгивает пуговицы рубашки одной рукой и неловко высвобождает протез из рукава. Малдер опустил глаза, зарылся пальцами ног в прохладный песок.  
\- Садись, Фокс.  
Он обошёл «камаро», ведя рукой по крылу, чувствуя под пальцами острые чешуйки слущивающейся краски и шероховатость ржавых проплешин. Сел за руль, отметив, что ключей нет в замке зажигания.  
\- Жаль, - сказал Крайчек, роняя за борт ботинки, - что здесь не ловится ни одна волна.  
Малдер босой ступнёй нажал педаль газа, покрутил ручку настройки немого радио, вывернул руль до упора вправо.  
Машина не двигалась с места, приёмник молчал. Ключи лежали в кармане джинсов Крайчека.  
\- «Дрифтерз». Или нет, «Дорз», - продолжал Алекс. Зевок исказил его слова, голос поплыл, как на зажёванной магнитофонной ленте. – Чак Берри. Или Элвис. Было бы классно. Давай куртку сюда.  
\- Если машине за тридцать, это не значит, что радио в ней ловит волны из семидесятых, - Малдер не глядя уронил куртку через плечо на заднее сиденье. - Ты хоть знаешь, что Элвис умер?  
\- Кто из нас не умирал, - отозвался Крайчек. - Спасибо, Фокс.  
Прошлой ночью Малдер словил себя на том, что больше не морщится, как от плевка в лицо, когда Крайчек называет его по имени, и теперь делал вид, что это ничего ни для кого не значит. Он смотрел на тёмную пустынную дорогу и слушал, как Крайчек возится у него за спиной, устраиваясь поудобнее, скрипит кожей обивки.  
\- Надо бы отогнать машину с дороги, - сказал Малдер, – припарковаться на обочине, слышишь?  
\- Брось. Тут никто не ездит.  
На сиденье рядом с ним с глухим тяжёлым звуком упал протез. Малдер вздрогнул, покосился на искусственную ладонь. Пластиковые пальцы выглядели сведёнными судорогой. Крайчек сзади шумно вздохнул, поворочался немного и затих.  
Малдер обернулся, облокотившись на спинку, уставился ему в лицо и не отводил глаз, пока Крайчек не разлепил веки и не посмотрел на него в ответ. Темнота и густая тень от ресниц делали его глаза чёрными.  
\- Что ещё, Малдер?  
\- Ну а вдруг? Откуда тебе знать?  
Крайчек улыбнулся ленивой и долгой, как в замедленной съёмке, улыбкой.  
\- Да ну, Фокс. Не разочаровывай меня. Зачем было тратить своё время и родительские деньги на Оксфорд, братишка, если ты не можешь понять совсем простых вещей.  
Малдер хмыкнул и нажал на клаксон.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - выкрикнул Крайчек. – ХВАТИТ!..  
Малдер отпустил гудок. Изнасилованная воем клаксона тишина мстительно звенела на одной назойливой ноте в ушах, и горло от этого почему-то наполнялось неудержимой зевотой. Он едва не вывихнул челюсть, сквозь зевок желая Крайчеку доброй ночи.  
И сразу же навалилась сонливость. Не хотелось шевелиться и даже моргать. Воздух загустел, давил на тяжёлые веки, заставляя их опускаться.  
Малдер заснул в считанные секунды и спал крепко, как младенец. Ему ничего не снилось.


	2. Chapter 2

К тому времени, как Скалли наконец открыла дверь, Скиннер прождал на крыльце уже достаточно долго, чтоб начать мысленно бичевать себя за идею приехать.  
\- Дана. - Скиннер щурился. В ярком свете с улицы волосы Скалли сияли таким пламенным рыжим, что больно было смотреть.  
\- Уолтер?.. - она посторонилась, пропуская его в дом, делая приглашающий жест рукой, улыбаясь.  
Недоверчиво-восторженная, её улыбка слепила Скиннеру глаза. Он замялся на пороге, зачем-то снял очки, начал протирать их о рукав.  
Пахло домашним печеньем.  
\- Боже мой, да входите же, Уолтер. Выпьете чего-нибудь? Хотите чаю? Малдер ещё…  
\- Это вам, - поспешно перебил Скиннер и неуклюже сунул ей в руки свёрток.  
Она посмотрела на кулёк, потом на Скиннера - с недоумением, словно он всучил ей дохлую птицу.  
– Конфеты, - объяснил он, ненавидя себя, - шоколад. Я подумал... Я не знал, что вам привезти.  
Скалли потянула его за рукав внутрь, захлопнула дверь за его спиной, отрезая путь в полумрак передней потокам яростного весеннего солнца.  
В благоухающей сдобой полутьме Скиннер долго снимал плащ, путаясь и застревая в рукавах, справился наконец и прошёл за Скалли внутрь дома, чувствуя себя лазутчиком на недружественной территории.  
Неловкость исходила от Скиннера почти осязаемыми волнами. Улыбка Скалли потускнела. Она остановилась посреди комнаты, развела руками.  
\- Ну... Может, всё-таки чаю? Малд...  
\- Спасибо, Дана. - Скиннер снова не нашёл в себе сил позволить ей договорить. - Без сахара. Спасибо.  
\- Ну что вы, Уолтер. Присядьте.  
Скиннер опустился на диван, снял очки, отёр ладонью вспотевший лоб. Напротив с тёмного экрана выключенного телевизора смотрело смазанное отражение - глубокие глазницы, блеск безволосого черепа и жёсткие складки в углах рта. Лицо близкой старости, проглянувшее сквозь его собственное. Скиннер поспешно перевёл взгляд на зашторенное окно.  
Скалли вернулась с двумя чашками чая и села рядом. Она улыбалась теперь совсем уж натянуто, и Скиннер чувствовал, как каждая секунда вежливого взаимного молчания отдаляет Скалли от него на бесконечные расстояния. Он справился с желанием накрыть ладонью её сложенные на коленях руки, шумно сглотнул.  
Скалли подняла на него глаза. Скиннер оглянулся: ему хотелось думать, что надежда в её взгляде адресована не ему, что Скалли смотрит сквозь него на кого-то за его спиной, кто действительно может защитить её от страха перед всем, что может случиться. Скиннер не мог взять на себя так много.  
\- Как вы, Дана? - спросил он, чтобы не молчать.  
Плечи Скалли напряглись.  
\- Неплохо, - она плотно сжала губы, словно пыталась сдержать поток слов, которые хотели вырваться вслед за этим единственным, которому она позволила прозвучать.  
Скиннер ждал.  
Скалли медленно выдохнула.  
\- Неплохо, - повторила она. - Я жива и чувствую себя хорошо. Малдер сходит с ума, бродит по дому ночами и разговаривает с мертвецами днём, а я пеку чёртово печенье и сутками смотрю сериалы, чтобы не думать. Не сойти с ума вместе с Малдером. Я боюсь открывать дверь, даже когда знаю, что на крыльце стоите вы, Уолтер. Даже зная, что никто, кроме вас, не может стоять на этом чёртовом крыльце за этой чёртовой дверью, я боюсь даже думать о том, что до нас есть дело кому-то, кроме вас.  
Она замолчала. От стыда за собственную беспомощность у Скиннера перехватило горло.  
\- Тут безопасно, Дана, - выдавил он.  
\- Как за плечом у боженьки, - поддержал Малдер. - Не хотите штучку, Уол-тер? Дивно вкусно. И вы ещё не знаете, какие маффины она научилась печь.  
Он стоял в проёме двери в кухню и посасывал печенье. Скиннер окаменел: Малдер выглядел измождённым до предела. Скулы бесстыдно выпирали над ввалившимися щеками, майка нелепо болталась на худых плечах.  
\- Что с вами, Малдер? Вы нездоровы?  
\- Спросите у моего врача, - он кивнул на Скалли. - Плевать на врачебную тайну. Вы же семья. Что со мной, Дана? Я нездоров?  
\- Малдер. Хватит.  
Скалли говорила спокойно, как разговаривают с трудным ребёнком, но за одно мгновение её лицо состарилось на десяток лет. Скиннер списал бы на игру света то, как заметны стали вдруг все её морщинки, если бы она не смотрела на Малдера так, словно хотела взять на себя его бессонницу, его болезнь и его безумие.  
Малдер очевидно замечал это и пытался спрятать слабость за улыбкой. То, что должно было выглядеть, как ироничная усмешка, больше походило на издевательский оскал.  
Скиннеру захотелось ударить его, но то, как он стоял, тяжело привалившись спиной к дверному косяку, словно ноги и позвоночник его стали гибкими, как хрящ, и не могли удержать его в вертикальном положении без опоры, погасило вспышку ярости. Скиннер смешался.  
\- Дана?..  
Она покачала головой, с преувеличенной сосредоточенностью рассматривая свои ладони.  
Малдер фыркнул.  
\- Вы не поверите, - он двигался походкой предельно старого человека, осторожно, будто боялся упасть и сломать себе что-нибудь, и держа спину неестественно прямо, - если я скажу вам, что самая большая моя проблема…  
Он остановился за спиной Скиннера и положил руки ему на плечи.  
Скиннера охватил мутный страх живого, здорового человека перед болезнью и близостью смерти: он был не так глуп, чтоб не распознать за видимостью дружеского жеста нужду в опоре – по тому, как отчаянно Малдер вцепился в него, по навалившемуся на плечи весу.  
Малдер наклонился и, едва не касаясь губами его уха, доверительно вполголоса продолжил:  
\- …самая большая беда у меня, Уолтер, - это песок. В постели. В волосах, никак его не вымыть. Ничего с ним не могу поделать. Как по-вашему, это врачебная проблема? Да вы ни черта не зна…  
\- Он плохо спит, Уолтер, - перебила Скалли. – Я не уверена, что он вообще спит. Я пыталась давать ему снотворное, но, похоже, он смывает таблетки в унитаз.  
\- Я сплю прекрасно, - Малдер выпрямился. – Вот так бы прямо век не просыпался.  
\- Песок?.. – Скиннер переводил взгляд со Скалли на Малдера, снова на Скалли.  
Оба молчали, избегая смотреть ему в лицо.  
\- Что происходит? – требовательно спросил Скиннер.  
Малдер делал вид, что внимательно изучает рисунок ковра.  
Скалли встала, прибрала со стола чашки, не поднимая на Скиннера глаз.  
\- Останьтесь заночевать, Уолтер. Я постелю вам на диване.


	3. Chapter 3

Малдер проснулся в тот самый момент, когда Крайчек остановил машину посреди пустынного шоссе и заглушил мотор.  
\- Эй, - он постучал кулаком по спинке водительского сиденья.  
\- Эй, - Крайчек улыбнулся ему через плечо. – Давай вставай, моя очередь. Весь день гнал.  
\- Ага, - Малдер неспешно садился, потягивался, тёр лицо, выбирался из машины.  
Неизменность окружающего мира лишала всякого желания спешить. Он уже понял, что, как ни дёргайся, всегда будет эта же дорога, насквозь через тёмную пустыню до самого горизонта, то же небо с неменяющимися созвездиями, скрипучее узкое сиденье “шеви” и запах кожи со слабой примесью пота от ворота кожаной куртки Крайчека, под которой Малдер неизменно просыпался каждый раз.  
Крайчек стоял возле машины и рассеянно смотрел на него, осторожно трогая шею кончиками пальцев.  
\- Обгорел, - объяснил он с виноватой улыбкой. – Солнце адское. Глянь, что там у меня, - он оттянул ворот.  
Граница между солнечным ожогом и светлой кожей ниже седьмого позвонка выглядела чёткой, словно проведённой под трафарет.  
\- Всё нормально, - Малдер смотрел, как двигаются лопатки Крайчека под рубашкой.  
\- Да ты подойди, - попросил Крайчек. – Потрогай, как?..  
Воспалённая кожа его шеи оказалась горячее, чем Малдер ожидал. Он отдёрнул руку и быстро отступил назад, тяжело опёрся о капот, словно пара движений – сделать шаг к Крайчеку, поднять руку, коснуться – совсем вымотала его.  
Крайчек поправлял рубашку, глядя на него вполоборота с непонятной полуулыбкой.  
\- А почему не едем ночью? Прохладней же.  
Вопрос был из тех, какими просто заполняют неуместную паузу – вместо ответа Крайчек наклонил голову, коснулся обожжённой солнцем шеи.  
\- А… - Малдер помолчал, отковыривая чешуйку рассохшейся краски с капота “шеви”. – Алекс, я останусь.  
Крайчек напрягся.  
\- Не надо.  
\- Почему? Я просто…  
\- Я не хочу, - поспешно перебил Крайчек. – Слушай, мне нужно поспать, правда.  
Малдер шагнул вперёд и встал между ним и машиной.  
\- Я хочу. Я останусь, слышал?  
\- Нет. – Крайчек попытался обойти его.– Пусти, Фокс. Брось.  
Малдер толкнул его плечом. Крайчек замер, не отстраняясь, настороженно глядя ему в глаза.  
Малдер рассматривал его с бесстрастным любопытством. Непрочный мостик взаимного доверия, выстроенный за десятки ночей, проведённых в одной машине под тёмным небом посреди безымянного нигде, на глазах начинал рассыпаться, и они стояли на разных его концах.  
\- Что такое, а, Крайчек? Ты боишься чего-то?  
Алекс заставил себя покачать головой.  
\- Спи, - бросил Малдер, садясь за руль. – Ключ мне.  
Крайчек медлил.  
\- Ну? – Малдер протянул руку.  
Он неохотно вытащил ключи из кармана и уронил Малдеру в ладонь.  
\- Спи, - повторил Малдер, засовывая связку в карман пижамных штанов, постучал ногтем по приборной панели. – Утром надо найти заправку. Завтра я поведу.  
Крайчек молча забрался на заднее и лёг.  
\- Ты не пожелаешь мне спокойной ночи, Алекс? Ты не рад, что я решил остаться?  
\- Чему я должен радоваться?  
\- Компании. Я неплохая компания? – Малдер вслушивался в напряжённую тишину. В памяти что-то ворочалось – огромное и нечёткое, как тень кита под многометровыми пластами воды. Что-то, чего нельзя было пока что увидеть достаточно ясно, чтоб понять его суть, но слишком громоздкое и живое, чтобы просто не обращать внимания.  
\- Ты убил меня когда-то, - спокойно сказал Крайчек. – Помнишь?  
Малдер вздрогнул.  
\- Нет! Это Ски… - он осёкся, услышав, как Крайчек тихо смеётся. – Ах ты тварь. Тебя ведь даже пуля промеж глаз не уложила, крыса ты. Как ещё ты был бы здесь, сейчас, со мной в этой машине чёрт знает где?  
\- Ну, даже если я не мёртв, это ещё не значит, что жив ты, - Крайчек пожал плечами. – А, плевать. Оставайся, если хочешь. Заправка будет впереди, не так далеко, они тут через каждые пару десятков миль. Ты просто едь прямо и всё…  
\- Чего? – крикнул Малдер. – Что ты там сказал?.. Ничего не разобрать. Всё равно я остаюсь. Слышишь?!  
\- Не буди меня слишком рано, - попросил Крайчек, отворачиваясь лицом к спинке сиденья.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Уолтер. Уолтер!.. Скиннер, сэр!..  
Скиннер резко сел, вытянул руку, нашаривая очки.  
\- Что?.. Дана?..  
\- Он взял вашу машину.  
\- Чёрт, - Скиннер вскочил, запнулся о стоящие возле дивана ботинки и едва не упал на Скалли, в последний момент схватившись за её руку выше локтя. На мгновение лицо Скалли оказалось совсем близко. Её ресницы слиплись, словно она плакала, но глаза были сухими.  
\- Вы оставили ключи в плаще, - бесцветным голосом сказала она.  
\- Я не знал… - Скиннер торопливо завязывал шнурки. – Куда он мог?.. Чёрт. Простите, Дана. Я не знал, что…  
\- Вы ни при чём.  
\- Надо найти его. Может, не успел уехать далеко, и бензина у меня на донышке, собирался утром заправиться…  
Она не ответила – только слегка наклонила голову, соглашаясь со всем, что Скиннер сказал и собирался сказать или сделать.  
Если б он ещё знал, что делать.  
Такой беспомощности, какую он почувствовал, стоя посреди пустынной улицы, вглядываясь в темноту, он не испытывал ещё никогда.  
\- Уолтер, - Дана схватила его за рукав. – Там...  
Он прищурился. В конце ряда одинаковых домов за одинаковыми аккуратно выкрашенными в белый заборчиками стояла его машина – поперёк дороги, будто её занесло при резком торможении, передними колёсами на газоне.  
Малдер скорчился на переднем сиденьи, уткнувшись лбом в руль.  
\- О, Господи. – Скиннер подхватил его под мышки, вытащил из машины. Голова Фокса мотнулась, и Скиннеру показалось на мгновение, что у Малдера сломана шея. – Помогите-ка.  
Вдвоём они втащили Фокса на заднее сиденье. Скиннер сел за руль, завёлся, в зеркало заднего вида наблюдая, как Скалли кладёт голову Фокса себе на колени, гладит его по волосам, по лицу.  
\- Забор смяли, - с досадой сказал Скиннер, отводя глаза и выруливая на дорогу.

Тело Фокса на его руках оказалось таким лёгким.  
Он отнёс Малдера в спальню, вернулся к своему дивану и лёг, не разуваясь. Глядя в потолок, он представлял себе, как Скалли осматривает Фокса, стягивает с него перепачканные землёй пижамные штаны, поправляет подушку, нежно гладит по щеке.  
Скиннер встал.

Дана сидела на краю кровати, держа руку Малдера в ладонях. Скиннер остановился в дверях.  
\- Что-то случилось, Уолтер? Да присядьте же.  
Он подошёл, ступая так осторожно, словно боялся, что шаги по толстому ковру прогрохочут громом небесным. Остановился рядом с кроватью, не решаясь сесть, засунул руки в карманы.  
\- Как он?  
\- Спит. – Дана подняла на него покрасневшие от усталости глаза. – Просто спит, кто бы подумал. Очень крепко.  
Скиннер смотрел мимо её лица, на её пальцы в волосах Фокса.  
\- Уолтер.  
Медленно, словно нехотя, он повернулся на её голос. Снял очки, потёр переносицу – жалкая попытка замаскировать смущение под усталость.  
Дана продолжала смотреть на него. Что-то такое было в её глазах – не спокойствие или смирение, даже не покой. Что-то такое, будто она видела вперёд на десятки лет, и что бы ни случилось, это не могло уже ни удивить, ни ранить её.  
Скиннер заправил дужки очков за уши, потоптался возле кровати и сел – на самый край, боком, стараясь занять как можно меньше места.  
\- Всё хорошо, - мягко сказала Скалли.  
Скиннер моргнул, когда её рука легла на его ладонь. Он потянулся к ней, деликатно сжимая её прохладные тонкие пальцы, мучительно пытаясь придумать, что сказать, кроме того, что ему очень жаль, действительно...  
Дана встала.  
\- Пойдёмте вниз, Уолтер.

На лестнице она остановила его, негромко окликнув по имени. Он обернулся: она стояла на ступеньку выше, так что они оказались почти одного роста.   
\- Я… Дана…  
Она покачала головой. Её ладони опустились на плечи Скиннера, неуверенные, лёгкие, как осторожные птицы; её лицо оказалось вдруг совсем близко к его.   
Он закрыл глаза, вдыхая запах её волос.   
Прохладные мягкие губы коснулись его губ. Ещё раз; и, после паузы, - ещё.  
Он подхватил её на руки и отнёс на диван, как в плохой мелодраме.   
Ретт Батлер из него был никудышный.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Вставай, - Малдер толкнул скорчившегося на заднем сиденье Крайчека кулаком в плечо, и тот вздрогнул, послушно сел, дрожа от утренней прохлады, одной рукой пытаясь удержать сползающую с плеч куртку.  
Малдер усмехнулся. Крайчек не сводил с него бессмысленных спросонья глаз – широко распахнутых, ярких, словно подсвеченных изнутри. Густые слипшиеся ресницы вздрагивали.  
\- Заправься, - бросил Малдер. – Я поищу что-нибудь поесть.  
Крайчек кивнул, начал выбираться из машины, путаясь в онемевших после долгого сна в неудобной позе ногах, дрожа всем телом и пытаясь подавить раздирающую рот зевоту.  
В магазинчике при заправке никого не было. С мёртвого вентилятора под потолком свешивались густо усеянные трупиками мух ленты липкой бумаги. Густой жаркий воздух сладковато пах портящейся едой. Малдер заглянул в раскрытую кассу, поворошил пачку мятых пятёрок и однодолларовых, хмыкнул.  
\- За счёт заведения, значит?  
Холодильник в углу кое-как работал, хоть и отчаянно дребезжал, подыхая от жары. Малдер вытер предплечьем пот со лба, пошарил на полках. Сгрузил в найденную пластиковую пляжную сумку несколько сикс-паков колы, сгрёб туда же со стойки коробку шоколадных батончиков, сыпанул горсть жвачки.  
На полках у дальней стены среди всякой пляжной мелочи обнаружился крем от загара и солнечные очки-авиаторы. Малдер повертел их в руках, нацепил и прицелился в своё отражение из пальца:  
\- Аста ла виста, бэби.  
\- Не стоило тебе оставаться, Фокс.  
Малдер обернулся, вопросительно глянул на Крайчека поверх очков. Тот стоял в дверях, вытирая руку о штаны, и смотрел на Малдера, чуть наклонив голову к плечу. Между бровей его залегла глубокая морщина.  
\- Это неправильно, - сказал он. - Это… плохо, Фокс.  
Малдер фыркнул.  
\- Ну да, уж кто-кто, а ты-то прекрасно разбираешься в том, что хорошо, а что плохо.  
Крайчек неопределённо дёрнул плечом, отводя глаза.  
\- Я залил полный бак. Если ты закончил здесь, можем ехать.  
\- С тобой хоть на край света, малыш, - едко сказал Малдер.  
В дверях он задержался, ожидая, что Алекс посторонится, пропуская его, но тот стоял, разглядывая носки своих ботинок, и Малдер со злым мальчишеским удовольствием толкнул его плечом.

“Камаро” долго не хотел заводиться, как будто, как и Крайчек, считал всё происходящее плохой затеей.  
\- Давай, сраная железяка, - пробормотал Малдер.  
Крайчек смотрел на него, покусывая губу. Глаза его были печальными.  
\- Раньше ты любил задавать вопросы. Что с тобой стало, Фокс?  
Мотор кашлянул и наконец заурчал ровно. Малдер вырулил с заправки и вдавил педаль газа в пол.   
\- Какие ещё, нахер, вопросы ты хочешь от меня услышать?   
Встречный ветер рвал его слова, бил в глаза, заставляя их слезиться. Малдер сдвинул очки со лба на переносицу.  
\- Куда мы едем? Зачем? Почему здесь я, ты и ни живой души больше? Что происходит с тобой там, когда ты здесь? Если ты умрёшь здесь, умрёшь ли ты и там?  
Голос Крайчека стал хриплым, он закашлялся. Малдер скалился; тёмные стёкла скрывали его глаза, и Крайчек не мог понять, улыбка это или злая гримаса.  
\- Ты веришь во что-нибудь, Фокс? Кроме своих зелёных человечков? - Он продолжал перекрикивать свист ветра, несмотря на саднящую боль в горле. - Во что-то неизмеримо огромное, созидающее, во что-то, что не даёт миру распасться на атомы? Если да - пусть то, во что ты веришь, хранит тебя. Если нет - самое время поверить.  
Приземистая чёрная тень метнулась с обочины под колёса. Раздался тошнотворный хруст и короткий отчаянный визг; машину занесло, Малдер резко нажал на тормоз, и “Камаро” остановился поперёк полосы.  
\- Твою мать. Что это было, Крайчек?  
Малдера начинало трясти. Крайчек посмотрел на дорогу: насколько хватало глаз, в обе стороны не было ничего, ни тела сбитого животного, ни размазанных по асфальту крови и внутренностей.  
Он пожал плечом.  
Малдер сдёрнул очки, уставился на него булавочными головками зрачков, часто и тяжело дыша, плотно сжав побелевшие губы. Его лицо было таким бледным, что Крайчек сам ощутил короткий укол страха.  
\- Спокойно, Фокс, - мягко сказал он. - Ничего плохого не случилось.  
\- Меня тошнит, - выдавил Малдер и вывалился из машины.   
Крайчек смотрел, как он безуспешно давится судорожными звуками, согнувшись пополам.  
Наконец он выпрямился. С пухлой нижней губы свисала нитка вязкой слюны. Малдер вытер её тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Хватит трахать мне мозги, - сказал он зло. - Какого хера ты это делаешь? Тебя же даже не существует! Тебя настоящего давно уже доели черви.  
Крайчек молчал, не сводя с него печальных зелёных глазищ, только изредка беспомощно моргал.  
\- Ты просто сраная галлюцинация, ничего больше. - Малдер потёр лоб ладонью. - Ладно. Садись в машину. Поехали нахрен отсюда.  
Крайчек медлил.  
\- Фокс…  
\- Садись! - рявкнул Малдер.   
Крайчек вздрогнул от окрика и послушно забрался на заднее сиденье.


End file.
